Gasolina
by Geborro
Summary: Это история из молодости Шепард, до того, как она попала в армию. Renegade, Earthborn. А так же роман с некоей асари. Присутствует доля нецензурной лексики и описание постельной сцены. Очень вскользь такое. Фик то ли находится в процессе, то ли закончен. В любом случае, это небольшой кусочек большой истории длинною в жизнь


- Да ты просто чокнутая!

- Заткнись и следи за датчиками, Дем! - Рявкнула рыжеволосая девушка, утирая кровь, стекающую на веко из рассеченной брови.

Педаль газа утонула в полу, мотор заревел оглушая сидящих внутри водителя и навигатора, поворот штурвала вправо и ало-черный мобиль заложил крутой вираж.

- Там же частная зона! Тупик! Копы! Джейн, твою мать! Какого хера ты творишь?! - Парень скинхед, сидящий рядом, отчаянно взмахнул руками и получил секундный уничтожающий взгляд зеленых глаз.

- Если ты сейчас же не заткнешь пасть, я выброшу тебя на следующем повороте. Я ясно изъясняюсь, Демиэл?

- У нас на хвосте охрана банка! Тебе этого мало что ли? Тем более как ты собираешься уходить от них сама?

- Да от тебя все равно толку, как... - Аэромобиль едва вписался в очередной пролет между двумя небоскребами, слегка чиркнув боком по одному из них. Но на подобной скорости этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы машину едва не развернуло на 360 градусов. Однако, Джейн с невероятной тонной бранных междометий успела выровнять мобиль, прежде чем тот влетел в стену жилого дома.

После этого она молча, не слушая советов навигатора, настаивающего на том, что им теперь только прямо и надеяться на то, что не успеют засечь копы, резко рванула штурвал на себя, делая самую настоящую петлю. Два аэромобиля висевших на хвосте не имели ни малейших шансов успеть среагировать на нечто такое. Ало-черная ракета со свистом и визгом выстроила еще один воздушный пируэт и стремительно стала удаляться в ту сторону, откуда появилась.

Изящно, с бешеной улыбкой на лице, рыжая девушка, в чьих руках был штурвал, вписывалась в такие повороты между зданиями, о которых некоторые пилоты истребителей могли лишь мечтать. Ее трусоватый напарник, зажмурив глаза, уже молился всем своим богам, но это был совершенно не тот день, чтобы умирать. Это было бы слишком... бесславно? Джейн уже давно распланировала как хочет умереть. И там должно было быть явно больше взрыва одного несчастного аэромобиля, втемяшевшегося в угол бетонной конструкции.

- Можешь открывать глаза, сыкло. Идем на посадку. - Джейн нажала несколько кнопок на торпеде. Среди них и кнопку вызова на омни-туле. Спустя пять секунд ожидания в салоне раздался хрипловатый мужской голос.

- Джейн, наконец-то! Где ваши задницы черти носят? - Темнокожий пирсингованый мужчина лет пятидесяти появился на встроенном в торпеду экране.

- Оу. Ну, как тебе объяснить-то? Ничего не хочу сказать про эту твою новую секретаршу, но я просто обязана пару раз хорошенько съездить ей по лицу. У охранников банка не было перерыва на обед!

Мужчина на экране помрачнел и бросил суровый взгляд куда-то в сторону.

- Вам сели на хвост? - Водитель кивнула. - Джейн. Детка, ты же знаешь правила. Не смей тащить их за собой...

- Расслабься, старик. Хвост был, но он исчез так же быстро, как мой навигатор наложил в штаны от страха. - Девушка повернулась к Дему и оскалилась в некоем подобии улыбки. - Правда, малыш? Ну, не переживай! Скоро ты сможешь смыть с себя все это дерьмо. Кстати, я бы тоже не отказалась от душа. Кажется, заслужила.

- Намек понят, Джейн. Даю разрешение на посадку.

- Знаешь, Шеп, а в старых фильмах после ограбления банков плохие парни возвращались с чертовски тяжелыми мешками набитыми зелеными бумажками за плечами. А ты в каких штанах уходила, в таких и вернулась. - Марко, парень лет двадцати пяти со смуглой кожей и угольно-черными волосами отвлекся от дата-пада, чтобы поприветствовать вернувшуюся с задания героиню дня.

- Демиэл это не тот Клайд о котором можно мечтать. - Джейн улыбнулась, стягивая запылившуюся жилетку. - Вот когда подгонишь кого-то более подходящего, тогда и поговорим... О более осязаемых выгодах. Видел записи из банка? - Девушка гордо вскинула голову. - Новые пушки пришлись к месту. И мы даже не светанули лицами.

- Когда я вижу, как ты штурмуешь, малыш, ты меня волнуешь.

- Да, да. На словах только, видимо. - Мурлыкнула Джейн и удалилась в сторону котеджа, минуя бассейн в котором плескалось невиданное множество фигуристых дамочек. Все внимание от мужской части их "коллектива" уходило именно на них. Чему "русалки" были несказанно рады.

Впрочем, Шепард мало интересовало происходящее там. Она была в восторге, но очень уж устала, сорвала голос, саднила рассеченная бровь и беспокоило ушибленное ребро. Душ и сон должны были помочь управиться с этими негативными последствиями ее "работы". А после она собиралась отправиться в какой-нибудь горячий клуб, чтобы встряхнуться, так сказать, не вследствие взрывов, драк и ударов. Чтобы музыка струилась сквозь все ее существо, резонируя в груди, заставляя двигаться, закрыв глаза и положившись на чутье.  
Она всегда полагалась на свое чутье. Девочка, можно сказать выросшая на улице, среди отпетых мошенников и разбойников не могла заслужить свое существование иначе, чем собственной кровью и потом, частенько отчаянно рискуя собственной шкурой.  
Ей было неизвестно кем были ее родители, как вышло так, что их не стало, живы они или нет. И спросить ей было так же не у кого. На улицах мегатрополиса нет нянек, никто не будет переживать. Потому Джейн даже никогда и не останавливалась, чтобы задавать вопросы. Стремясь вперед, к той лучшей жизни, которая была ей неизвестна, она прокладывала себе путь кулаками, зубами, грубой силой, каждый день доказывая что она стоит не просто "чего-то", а заслуживает лучших мест под солнцем, заслуживает быть там, где хочет быть.

Но, как это всегда бывает, везде есть свои начальники. Даже в преступных синдикатах, бандах и просто шайках. Впрочем, пока была возможность, она училась у этих матерых волков, покрытых шрамами, нанесенными суровыми уроками жизни. Такой жизни. И если уж ей не дали возможности выбрать кем и где родиться, она готова была прогрызать себе путь "наверх" из того дерьма, в котором посчастливилось очнуться. Учась на своих ошибках, принимая во внимание ошибки, совершаемые другими.

Джейн Шепард, семнадцати лет от роду, худощавая, не высокая, рыжая и с веснушками. В ее зеленых как абсент глазах всегда плясали опасные огоньки, на губах красовался жестокий оскал вместо приветливой подростковой улыбки, а тело уже могло похвастаться шрамами от ранений, полученных в стычках с серьезными противниками.

Такой была эта уроженка палнеты Земля. Марко, один из названых сыновей босса, в шутку прозвал ее "Gasolina". Название топлива, которое уже давно не использовалось людьми, все же весьма ей подходило. О да. Вспыльчивости Джейн было не занимать. Заводилась она с пол оборота, стоило только промелькнуть где-то какой-то недоброй искре.

Посему, нельзя назвать удивительным тот факт, что друзей Джейн можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки, если их вообще можно назвать друзьями. Шепард была не из тех, кто привык доверяться кому-то. Никаких разговоров по душам, ни единого лишнего слова в присутствии других людей. Шутки, довольно жестокие шутки и болтовня о работе - вот тот максимум, который можно было выжать из нее. Иногда, когда интересовались ее мнением, она все же отвечала то, что думала на самом деле, однако, никогда это не бывало бездумно.

Маленькая девочка быстро схватывала что к чему в мире взрослых. За это ее и ценили. Даже уважали, пожалуй. Однако, все равно отношение по большей части было скорее снисходительным. Как равную из всего "начальства" ее воспринимал только босс. Или же только прикидывался по каким-то своим причинам. Пока это не мешало Джейн жить, она старалась не обдумывать чьи-либо мотивы. Если понадобится - она будет импровизировать в зависимости от ситуации. А сейчас, она была свободна и собиралась воспользоваться заслуженным отдыхом.

С недавних пор жила она в двух "чердачных" комнатах котеджа, который служил чем-то вроде штаб квартиры для их большой семьи. Условия были совершенно отличными от тех, к которым она привыкла за годы жизни в подворотнях и ночевок где попало.  
Здесь у нее было все, о чем можно было только мечтать - огромная кровать, шкаф и даже компьютер. Во второй комнате располагалась ее личная, о боги, ванная комната с душем, раковиной и чертовски удобный унитаз, вместо простой дырки в полу. Конечно, приходилось теперь и заботиться обо всякой ерунде, типа покупки постельного белья и туалетки, даже о стирке нужно было думать во время. Такой роскоши, как горничная, ей познать не пришлось, так как в отведенную ей коморку можно было попасть только по вертикальной лестнице. Какая горничная согласится лазить наверх?

Впрочем, в этом не было ничего плохого. Меньше всего Джейн хотелось бы думать о том, что и куда ей класть на собственной территории. Или чтобы кто-то рылся в ее шмотках. Потому, ее вполне устраивало подобное положение вещей.

Когда она ближе к десяти часам вечера выползла на улицу, оказалось, что ребята решили устроить небольшую фиесту. С гриллем, пивом, музыкой и девочками. Бесчисленное количество фигуристых длинноногих дамочек шастали туда-сюда ритмично покачивая бедрами и с удовольствием ловили на себе голодные мужские взгляды. Среди таких див даже Джейн, которая крайне редко переживала о том, что о ней думают окружающие, чувствовала себя гадким утенком. Хвастаться ей было совершенно нечем... с подобной точки зрения. Жилистая, худая, никаких тебе выдающихся сисек, вместо них размер едва второй. Бедра какие-то через чур мужские. Талия вроде бы и тонкая, то есть могла бы быть красивой, однако, отсутствие ее контраста с грудью и бедрами, сводили это преимущество на нет. Задница была, пожалуй, единственным, что все-таки у нее было. И то, она предпочитала всем этим юбкам и шортам удобные, но мешковатые штаны.

От разглядывания тел прекрасной половины человечества и проведений параллелей с самой собой, Джейн отвлек окликнувший ее Марко. Последний раз ругнувшись про себя, девушка направилась к нему. Он торчал в компании еще двух мужчин. Визуально она их знала, с одним даже общалась когда они выбивали должок из одного зажравшегося диллера, но об их именах не имела ни малейшего понятия.

- Что ты хмурая такая, а? - Марко ободряюще хлопнул ее по плечу. Джейн ехидно оскалилась ему в ответ, забирая из его рук банку с пивом.

- Я на дам гляжу. Вы, мужики, все идиоты какие-то. Да и смотреть на вас не очень приятно. Не то, что на них - Девушка кивнула головой в сторону кучки дамочек, лихо отплясывавших у огромных колонок.

Марко рассмеялся и растрепал рыжие волосы Шепард.

- Я понял чем ты занимаешься в клубах. Снимаешь девочек?

- А то. Но ты лучше просвяти-ка. Возле какой печки стоит Сэм? Только те стейки, которые жарит он, не похожи на подошвы и их можно есть. А я чертовски голодна. Целую корову бы съела.

Марко рукой указал примерное направление в котором он в последний раз видел механика Сэма, и Джейн действительно отправилась туда. В клубе она собиралась выпить весьма много. Но такого не стоило бы делать на голодный желудок. Потому, спонтанная фиеста пришлась как раз к месту.

Проглотив пару стейков и "притоптав" данное дело сигаретой, Джейн удалилась в сторону гаражей, взяла один из аэрокаров и направилась по улицам ночного города в сторону клуба "Зион". Там была лучшая музыка, тяжелая выпивка и можно было купить даже кое-что из запрещенных товаров, если настроение требовало срочного поднятия.

А еще, именно в "Зионе" можно было встретить даже инопланетян. В частности, там она впервые увидела живую представительницу расы асари. И тот факт, что у этой расы были только представительницы, ничуть не смущало Джейн. У этой женщины было просто дьявольски красивое тело, она двигалась словно была рождена чтобы танцевать, ее голос был бархатистым. Джейн умудрялась слышать его даже сквозь пелену музыки. Будто бы она говорила с ней частично на уровне подсознания.

Ее звали Наира. Ее тело, казалось, и не отличалось ничем от тела человеческих женщин, кроме как цветом и структурой кожи... Наличие хрящевых наростов на голове вообще мало волновало Джейн.

Глаза асари были цвета льда, лицо было изрисовано линиями о смысле и назначении которых оставалось только догадываться. Решиться спросить ее о чем-то кроме имени, Джейн так и не решилась.

К ее счастью, асари была совершенно не против идти на контакт. Более того, она первая подошла к ней, сквозь всю толпу танцующих тел и присоединилась к ее движениям, вплелась. Ее руки касались тела Джейн абсолютно безо всякого стеснения, она отвечала асари тем же. Это было одновременно и дико и логично, словно требовалось.

Джейн ничего не могла сказать о том, что чувствовала Наира, но сама она никогда в жизни не ощущала себя столь свободной, никогда не ощущала своей природы.

В ту ночь они прерывали танец только для того, чтобы остудиться очередным коктейлем или для поцелуя. Именно после того посещения Зиона, Джейн призналась самой себе, что ей вообще мало важно какого пола человек, да и человек ли это вообще. Он просто должен был ее интересовать, цеплять, интриговать.

Наира была как раз такой. В конце-концов, когда уже начинало светать, Джейн предложила поехать к ней. Продолжить вечер там. И асари не отказалась.

Пару месяцев назад Шепард еще жила в небольшой съемной квартире в одном из неблагополучных районов. Так что не было никаких возмущений по поводу шума от поваленных на пол в стремлении побыстрее избавиться от одежды предметов, никаких стуков в стену с требованиями стонать потише или выключить музыку. Девушка и асари просто продолжали отрываться как хотели.

До встречи с Наирой, Шепард встречала биотиков. Все они были людьми, а вживленные им имплантанты чаще всего причиняли боль и дискомфорт своим владельцам. Наира же была рождена биотиком, как и любая асари. И, как оказалось, некоторые биотические штучки вполне могли применяться и на любовном поприще.

Однако, все эти игры могли служить лишь прелюдией и меркли в сравнении с самим актом. Джейн никак не могла бы назвать это сексом, это определенно было чем-то большим. Они лежали на кровати, жалюзи были плотно закрыты, так что их окружало только легкое голубоватое мерцание, струившееся из каждого сантиметра кожи асари.

Джейн лежала на спине, Наира нависла над ней сверху. Ее кожа была такой невероятной на ощупь и девушка наслаждалась ощущениями, которые возникали, когда она проводила пальцами по телу асари всюду, куда могла достать. Она поцеловала ее. Джейн ответила и ощутила, как пальцы Наиры вплетаются в ее волосы. Затем она отстранилась.

- Закрой глаза и расслабься. - Кажется, она не двигала губами, чтобы сказать это? Или все же ощущения от столь необычной ночи смешались с алкоголем?

Но Шепард не сопротивлялась, послушно закрыв глаза. В том, чтобы просить ее расслабиться, не было никакой нужды - она никогда не ощущала себя столь легкой, ничем не скованной.

- Обними вечность.

И вот тогда... Шепард не знала, что возможно что-то подобное, такое единение с другим живым существом. Когда твои собственные ощущения усиливаются и растворяются в ощущениях другого, когда твоя кожа ощущает то же, что и кожа другого. Голубое мерцание ярче, но не сквозь закрытые веки, а внутри, наполняют обоих. Слух, зрение, осязание в мгновение становятся просто ничтожными в сравнении с тем уровнем ощущений, которое способно позволить единение сознаний.

После произошедшего в ту ночь, Шепард не знала, сможет ли вообще когда-либо получать такое же удовольствие от общения с мужчинами, но, будучи реалисткой, она и не надеялась на большее со стороны Наиры. Представители ее расы живут до тысячи лет и не спешат вкусить все и отхватить побольше, как это делают люди, что и сокращает их шансы на выживание лет до пятидесяти в среднем, в частности сама Джейн не рассчитывала прожить больше тридцати, если сильно повезет. Однако, не смотря на все эти явные различия, встреча в клубе и ночь с незнакомкой показала девушке, что в общем-то не важно человек ты или нет. Важны совершенно другие вещи.

Наира не исчезла из жизни Шепард бесследно, хотя и улетела в тот же вечер на одну из колонизированных асари планету - Иллиум. До сих пор они часто общались сообщениями и даже созванивались. Насколько она поняла, для асари она так же стала первым опытом слияния с кем-то принадлежавшим человеческой расе. Таким образом, Джейн лишилась девственности как бы во второй раз. Если можно подобное брать в учет, конечно.

Залпом выпив оставшийся в стакане виски, Джейн тряхнула головой, отгоняя накатившие воспоминания и устремилась к движущейся толпе, чтобы исполнить то, зачем пришла.

Окружающие ее люди были подобны воде, однородной массе и в то же время каждый из них был обособленной частицой. И еще одну частицу они приняли, будто всегда ждали. Она заняла свое место в этой непостоянной системе. И до ближайшего рассвета оно станет ее местом.

А затем, когда взойдет солнце, она выйдет из здания, подойдет к своему аэрокару, закурит сигарету и будет смотреть на бока небоскребов мерцающих в первых лучах, на розовеющее небо, будет слушать тишину, время еще свободное от голосов и жужжания жизни. Обратит внимание на возвращающуюся с ночной охоты летучую мышь и улыбнется их с ней схожести. Точно так же она сама, отправив окурок тлеть в урну, сядет в кресло, введет координаты точки назначения и активирует автопилот. Спящий город не обратит на нее никакого внимания, а она будет мечтать о том, как поднимется на свой уютный чердак, принимает душ и отдается, наконец, в объятия Морфея. И не нужно никаких таблеток. Она так устала и так чертовски довольна, так любит прошедший день и каждую секунду, в которой она может дышать полной грудью, что уснет в тот момент, в который ее голова, с мокрыми после душа волосами, коснется подушки.


End file.
